¡Quiero una princesa!
by Nya-chan Paz
Summary: Tener a una pareja cerca tuyo te hace sentir solitario, ¿No es así? Pues, a Luigi le sucede eso... Y ahora, con la obsesión de no querer estar solo, se adentra en la búsqueda de la típica princesa raptada. Espero que os divirtáis leyendo ésta historia, ¡Pasad y ha leer!
1. Ya no quiero estar solo

Era una tranquila tarde en el reino Champiñón. En una casa que lucía bastante cómoda, dos hermanos muy queridos por los habitantes se miraban mutuamente. Había tanto silencio en ese lugar que hasta se podía escuchar la respiración de cada uno.

...

-Estoy harto-Dijo el menor de los hermanos sin dejar de mirar a el fontanero que tenía en frente.

-Yo también me aburro...- Respondió el hermano mayor.

-No me refiero a eso- Murmuró el delgado y alto bigotón mientras se tiraba boca abajo en el sofá.- ¡Quiero una princesa!-Gritaba mientras pataleaba como un niño pequeño. Miró a su hermano con una mirada que realmente te puede llegar a sentir lastima- Es injusto que tú tengas a la princesa Peach y yo quede solito…

-Ay Dios...-Suspiró su hermano fontanero-Luigi, salvar a alguien no es algo fácil, es una responsabilidad de vida o muerte, ¿Entiendes? No puedes decir "Quiero una princesa" y que ella aparezca al frente tuyo.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-¡ES MI PRINCESA!- Gritó Luigi entusiasmado para después abrir de golpe la puerta. Era Toad, uno de los sirvientes de la princesa del reino Champiñón, Peach.

-Esto...- Murmuró el pequeño Toad.- T-Traigo noticias importan...

-Tch.-Dijo secamente Luigi mientras cerraba la puerta. Caminó lentamente y se quedo sentado es un rincón.

¡Pobre Toad! Ni alcanzó a decir completa la frase. Luigi ya había cerrado la puerta en sus narices. El bigotón hermano mayor tuvo que abrir la puerta.

-M-Mario...-Murmuró Toad un poco asustado por si le cerraban la puerta nuevamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Mario con serenidad.

-Raptaron a la princesa.

-Otra vez...- Murmuró Luigi en su rincón.

-Shhh- Le dijo Mario a su hermano. Se dio vuelta para ver a Toad.- Iré a buscarla- Respondió sonriendo.

-G-Gracias...

Mario miró por última vez a su hermano, dio un suspiro y se despidió.-Bueno hermano, yo me voy.

-¡NO!- Le gritó Luigi mientras se aferraba a la pierna derecha de su hermano mayor.-no, no, no, no, no y NO!- Aun que lo único que ganó fue un empujón de su hermano.

-Después encontrarás a tu princesa- Le dijo mientras lo alejaba de él.

En ese momento, Toad se acercó a ellos-¿Princesa...?

-¡Elemental, mi querido Toad!- Respondió Luigi mientras le daba unas pequeñas palmadas en el hombro al sirviente. Pero éste no dijo nada, quedó con una mirada pensativa, haciendo que ambos hermanos le miraran con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa, Toad?- Se atrevió a preguntar Mario.

-¿Ah? Ah... es solo que la princesa conoce a una... "amiga"... que está atrapada en una torre del reino Sarasaland... si no recuerdo mal, Kamek la encerró- Respondió Toad.

Luigi se escondió detrás de su hermano mayor-¿K-Kamek?- preguntó con una voz temblorosa.

-Si... se llamaba... Daisy... creo...

-¿¡Qué Kamek se llamaba Daisy!?- Gritó Luigi asustado. Siguiente parada para él: el suelo. Mario lo golpeó en la cabeza y él se tiró al suelo para rodar-Awawawawah...

-Se refiere a la princesa, idiota.- Murmuró Mario.-Como sea, acompáñame, Toad- Ignoró con orgullo a su hermano.

Cerraron la puerta. Luigi estaba solo. Se ganó a un rincón, mirando la puerta.

-Con que Daisy, ¿eh?- Se susurró a si mismo con una pequeña sonrisa.

...

¿¡QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO!?- Gritó mientras se daba pequeños golpes en la cabeza, se fue del rincón y empezó a andar en círculos por toda la habitación- A ver... Kamek es un mago que me secuestro cuando yo era bebé... aun recuerdo eso... pero, ¿Acaso no tiene otra cosa más que hacer? Apuesto que si voy a esa torre habrán fantasmas, ¡Malos fantasmas! Es más, seguro que está embrujada... además, no sé cómo es esa tal Princesa... con solo pensar que puedo morir en esa torre, no puedo ni salir de la puerta...

Quedó quieto, pensando…

-No me queda otra- Murmuró. Con una gran sonrisa y seguridad, abrió la puerta, listo para ir en busca de "su" princesa.

* * *

**Waah! Hola ^-^ Éste es mi primer fanfic, y en realidad, no dudé en hacerlo de mi pareja favorita de toda la vida, LuigiXDaisy. **

**¿Podrá Luigi pasar la torre "embrujada" para encontrar a una princesa qué no conoce?**

**Kyu, ¡Espero que os guste, y después subiré el otro capítulo!**

**Hasta luego~**


	2. He encontrado un GPS!

-Perdón, no sé donde está el Maestro Kinopio, señor Luigi- Dijo una voz muy suave y adorable, era Toadette.

Después de que Luigi decidiera salir en busca de su princesa, fue al castillo a preguntarles a los sirvientes de Peach sobre aquella princesa. Lamentablemente, las respuestas eran casi siempre las mismas, "Es una chica castaña, princesa del reino de Sarasaland". El problema no eran las respuestas repetitivas, el problema era que después de un largo rato preguntando, recién se había dado cuenta de que ni si quiera sabía donde quedaba el Reino de Sarasaland.

-¿Qué? P-Pero... necesito hablar con él, ¡Es algo importante!- Insistió el fontanero. Toadette quedó en silencio por un momento.

-¡Lo tengo!- Tomó suavemente la mano de Luigi y lo llevó consigo por un pasillo largo.- ¿Para qué necesita al Maestro, señor Luigi?- Preguntó la pequeña mientras aceleraba el paso.

-¿Eh? Es solo... para informarme sobre algo- Respondió Luigi

Una pequeña risita se oyó de la trenzada- Para eso están los libros- Dijo mientras se reía en voz baja. Llegaron a una puerta gigante, daba un aspecto de que dentro abría algo elegante. Las pequeñas manos de Toadette golpearon dicha puerta.

-Pase- Se oyó una voz.

Al abrir la puerta se contemplaba una hermosa biblioteca, en el centro había una mesa grande y unos sillones rodeándola. En uno de esos sillones se encontraba Kinopio, ordenando unos papeles.

-Oh, Toadette, Luigi, adelante- Dijo Kinopio, Ambos se sentaron en los sillones.-¿A qué se debe su visita?

Toadette le dio un pequeño golpe a Luigi con su codo.

-Ah, Necesitaba saber sobre el Reino Sarasaland, ¿Sabe usted cómo llegar allá?

-Sí, si sé.- Respondió El Maestro con una sonrisa serena.

-¿Enserio? ¿Podría decirme? ¿Por fis, por fis, por fi~s?- Preguntó el flaco fontanero entusiasmado.

-Claro, con gusto- Kinopio dejó a un lado los papeles que estaba ordenando- ¿Puedo saber para qué?

-Para ir en busca de mi princesa- Respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Tu princesa?

...

Ahí fue cuando Luigi reaccionó, se puso rojo de la vergüenza. Aun que, claro, las risas de Toadette no le ayudaron mucho que digamos...

Luigi se tapó la cara con sus manos-Olvídelo...- murmuró lleno de vergüenza.

Toadette le quitó las manos de la cara.-¿Usted conoce a la princesa Daisy?- Le preguntó inocentemente.

-De hecho no- Respondió con una sonrisa.- ¿Tú la conoces?

-Nope- Contestó adorablemente mientras se sentaba al lado de Kinopio-Pero he oído hablar de ella.

El maestro le acarició suavemente la cabeza-Tú sabes donde queda el Reino de Sarasaland, ¿Toadette?- Le Preguntó.

-Sipi, una vez fui con mi hermano- Dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa tierna en la cara.

¡Tú!- Luigi miró fijamente a Toadette, aquella se asustó un poco por la mirada tan repentina. Puso sus manos en los frágiles hombros de la niña- Tú eres mi salvación.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Sé mi GPS... digo, guía- Le ofreció el fontanero sin dejar de mirarla tan... fijamente.

-N-No lo sé, Señor Luigi... mi hermano...

-Tu hermano mis mis bigotes, tu serás mi GPS- Tomó la mano de Toadette y la llevó hasta la puerta, miró a Kinopio e hizo una reverencia.-Gracias por la ayuda- Se despidió en voz alta, con una grata sonrisa.

* * *

**Asdadadasa o.ó Luigi utilizará a Toadette para su bien, ya sea usándola de guía. Pero que marvado, coño xD ¿Nunca imaginaron ésto, o si? Nyahahaha~ Sólo esperemos que todo salga bien para Luigi... y Toadette(?) xD **  
**Hasta luego~**


	3. El comienzo de una aventura

-Toadette, sabes que puedes caminar tu sola, ¿verdad?- Murmuró el fontanero, quien llevaba a Toadette en la espalda.

-Solo siga adelante, señor Luigi- Dijo la pequeña, ignorando completamente al bigotudo.

-Ya me cansé... ¿Cuánto falta?- Preguntó Luigi mientras bajaba a Toadette de su espalda.

-¡Sólo Sigame!- Ordenó Toadette mientras se ganaba delante de su compañero.

-¿Sabes donde queda el castillo?

-No, pero mis instintos dicen que es por aquí- Apuntó con su dedo un camino.

Cuando ya habían caminado un montón, vieron de lejos una torre sombría. La pelirosa trenzada tomó la mano del fontanero.

-Mejor vayámonos- Susurró con una voz temblorosa. Luigi igual sentía miedo... pero después de todo el esfuerzo, no podía quedarse quieto. Cargó nuevamente a Toadette en su espalda.

-Ya es tarde para volver atrás- sonrió.

-Es que...-No se la ocuría nada con qué excusarse-¡Ya sé! Acompáñeme de vuelta al reino y vuelva aquí nuevamente, ¡Así continuará su viajecito usted solito!

Se quedaron unos minutos callados, la niña se dio cuenta de que eso era un: No.

-¿Se imagina como sería la princesa, señor Luigi?- susurró Toadette en su oído.-Yo creo que es rubia, como la princesa Peach.

Ambos no tenían ni la menor idea de como era Daisy ni física ni psicológicamente.

-Debe ser linda- contestó fríamente. ¿Qué como podría ser? Él no se había hecho una idea de como podría ser...

-Puede que sea tierna y adorable, como la princesa- agregó la pequeña.

Luigi quedó callado. Y así de callado siguió el ambiente hasta llegar al frente de un gran portón. Estaba un roto.

-¿Y si regresamos?- Sugirió nuevamente Toadette.

-Nop, te jodes.

Luigi bajó a Toadette de su espalda y pasó por un agujero que había entre unos fierros rotos del portón.-¿Vienes?

Ella no quería ir, pero tampoco se atrevía volver al Reino sola. Pasó por el agujero con dignidad.

Luigi adelantó el paso, seguido por la pequeña. Con entusiasmo y un tanto de nervios, Luigi abrió de tirón la gran puerta. Se oyó el horrible chillido de la puerta. Dentro estaba todo oscuro...

-¿H-Hola?

Lo único que se oía era el eco. Luigi fue avanzando poco a poco, sumergiéndose en la oscuridad. Toadette le agarraba su mano, un poco asustada.

-Jum, que extraño...

Era un momento de tensión. Había mucho silencio, lo único que se escuchaba eran los pasos de ambos.

Han de imaginar el momento en donde Toadette sintió algo detrás suyo.

-K-ky...

Luigi la miró confundido. La pelirosa se dio vuelta para mirar a un pequeño fantasma detrás de ella. Abrió sus ojos tanto como si fueran a salir de sus huecos... Apenas se pudo mover, pobre.

-¿Pasa algo?

-K-Ky...- Repitió.

-¿Ky...?

-¡K-KYAAAAAA!

Bueno, un largo camino les esperaba a aquellos dos... pero... ¿Qué con la princesa?

...

Acodada en una mesa completamente rayada con pequeños dibujos. Mirando el suelo con una mirada fría. Sola.

-Toc Toc-Dijo entusiasmado una voz.-¿Cómo está la princesa de mami?- Se oyó una pregunta a través de la puerta.

La chica lanzó un lápiz a la puerta con fuerza.-Muérete- respondió secamente.

-Tranquila, pequeña... pronto todo estará bien- Dijo dicha voz.

Esa voz... era la única voz que la princesa podía oír en todo el día. Ya era el colmo estar oculta en una habitación oscura, donde lo único que radiaba luz era una pequeña ventana. Ya era el colmo oír esa voz burlándose y repitiendo frases tan hipócritas.

Se oyó un silencio profundo. Ella supuso que aquella voz ya se había ido. Caminó hacía la puerta y agarró el lápiz. Y olvidando lo que sucedió, empezó a Dibujar en la puerta.

* * *

**Jo po Deoz, Mijita! jo po Deoz! o.ó  
Ahora sí que si, la historia recién comienza, Dohoho~  
Pobrecita Toadette... No merecía ese susto xD  
En resumen... Las papitas Fritas son nutritivas y los diccionarios son comida de Unicornio, queridos niños(?).  
Hasta Luego~**


	4. Adiós, Torre molesta

Ya por muchos lugares habían metido la pata. Caminaban y caminaban sin saber donde estaban. No había ruido alguno, solo el de los pasos de ambos.

-Q-Que silencio...- Susurró Toadette. Pobre, ya por muchos regaños pasó, pero era inevitable para ella quedarse en silencio.

-Shh.

-¡P-Por eso digo yo que mejor me callo!-Respondió en voz alta.

-SHHH!

La pequeña se tapó la boca y se ganó detrás del fontanero.

-...-

-...-

-Falta mucho?

-Shh...

-...-

-...-

-M-Me aburro...

Luigi le tiró una trenza. Ambos sintieron los pasos de alguien. El castaño cargó a Toadette y corrió a un rincón, entre muchos estantes decorados con grandes libros.

-Realmente es una chica difícil- Se lograba oír.

-Mantenga la calma, jefe- Se distinguía otra voz.-Pronto todo el reino será todo suyo.

Luigi ladeó un poco su cabeza para ver mejor la escena, mientras le tapaba la boca a Toadette. Eran Kamek y alguien más, pero él no podía distinguirlo.

-Ya no puedo esperar a la boda- ambos soltaron carcajadas y salieron de la habitación.

¿Boda? ¡Nadie nunca mencionó una boda!- Exclamó Luigi al arrugar su gorra. Furioso, tomó a Toadette del brazo y caminó hacia la puerta de donde habían salido Kamek y su acompañante.-Vayámonos, rápido.

-¿Seremos heroés?-Preguntó la niña con los ojos brillosos.-Oh, ¿y llevaremos capa?

-Sí, y también volaremos y lanzaremos telarañas.-Respondió con sarcasmo.

-P-Perdón...

...

Rompiendo lápices se encontraba aquella chica de ojos azules y cabello castaño.

-Me iré, no me iré...- Repetía mientras hacía pedazos un crayón morado.-Me iré, no me iré, me iré, no me iré...- Miró detenidamente el último trozo de lápiz en su mano...

-Y ME VOY!- Gritó alegremente. Tomó la mesa rayada y la puso delante de la ventana. Se subió y tiró desde la altura en que se encontraba, un viejo colchón y unas cuantas almohadas. Miró hacía abajo, llena de valor.- Aquí voy...- Cerró los ojos y se lanzó.

Cayó perfectamente, con un pequeño golpe en el brazo derecho, pero para ella no era nada. Miró los bordes de su vestido, estaba rasgado; su cabello estaba despeinado y se la había perdido su corona.

-¡Oh, vamos! Yo solo quería un poco de elegancia al caer- Se quejó mientras se arreglaba el cabello. Miró a su alrededor buscando rastro de su corona. Al no encontrarla, se rindió y suspiró-De todos modos, no es tan importante.

Mientras la princesa buscaba un camino para volver a su castillo, nuestros héroes seguían en su busca.

Luigi y Toadette se encontraban subiendo unas escaleras.

-Esta cosa no tiene fin- Dijo Luigi entre cortado por el cansancio.

-De hecho, sí- Toadette apuntó con su dedo una puerta que se encontraba un poco más adelante de donde fontanero corrió y abrió la puerta de un golpe. Pero no había nadie.

-Puede que esté escondida...- Murmuró la pequeña.

Luigi entró a la habitación, pero al primer paso que dio, empezó a sonar una alarma y se oían pasos que venían de la escalera.-Diablos-Cargó a su compañera y corrió hacia la ventana.

-¿Q-Qué está...?- Interrumpida por el saltó inconsciente de Luigi, ambos empezaron a gritar.

Aterrizaron vivos, por suerte.

-Sana y salva!- Exclamó Toadette con alegría y se levantó. En cambio, Luigi no podía decir lo mismo. Se golpeó en la espalda cuando aterrizó y el estómago al caer Toadette en cima de él.

Rodó por el suelo unas cuantas veces- Duele...mucho- Toadette le ayudó a levantarse. Miró a su alrededor, parecían estar en algún tipo de bosque. Vio algo brillante entre unos arbustos y fue a ver que era.

La pequeña se quedó parada en donde estaba-Es un poco extraño que estén estás cosas aquí...- Tomó una almohada del piso y la abrazó.

-No es tan extraño tampoco- Dijo Luigi mostrando el objeto brillante que había encontrado.

-Es una...

-Una corona.

-¡De una princesa!- Gritó Toadette mientras apretaba con fuerza la almohada que tenía entre sus brazos.

-Debe estar por aquí, hay que buscarla.

-¡Sí, señor!- Respondió instantáneamente y empezó a caminar entre saltos por un camino marcado.

Luigi contempló detenidamente la corona en mano.

-Ya voy por ti, princesa...

* * *

**Ola ke leen /._./ **

**Lamento no haber subido por un tiempo, pero mi antiguo computador se jue a la ñoña... Pero lero, ahora tengo uno nuevo~ **

**La cosa es que estoy comiendo pan con queso, y está bien delishius. **

**Otra cosa; Tengo muuuchos exámenes, así que si me tardo en subir un capítulo, será culpa del colegio u.ú **

**Hasta Luego~ **


	5. Un encuentro entre chicas

Hambrienta, sola, indefensa...

La chica de cabellos castaños se había perdido.

-Todo iría mejor si hubiesen carteles con instrucciones de como salir de aquí- se quejaba a cada momento, acompañado con pequeños suspiros.

Su plan para salir de esa torre había funcionado, sólo había un pequeño problema... no tenía pensado en que hacer para volver a su castillo. Se ilusionó inútilmente con el momento en donde mandaría guerreros, luchadores, ninjas, lo que sea para mandar al infierno a ese hechicero.

Sus ojos brillaban con tan solo pensar en la destrucción de Kamek.

Pero claro, todavía debía buscar la forma de salir de ese bosque tan horrendo.

-¡Hey, príncipe azul! ¡Si vienes a buscarme que sea con tu caballo, que ya estoy cansada de caminar!- Gritó entre risas. Hablaba sola, haciendo como si nadie estuviera cerca.

Caminó en círculos, aun que con tanta estupidez acumulada en la cabeza, ni se dio cuenta de ello. Ya cansada, se sentó en el suelo y miró fijamente el cielo. Pensó un buen rato, un pensamiento que quizá no tiene fin.

Quién ha de saber lo que pensaba.

...

-Perdón, pero...- alguien jaló de su vestido, haciendo que se asustara internamente. Se dio vuelta.-¿A visto a un hombre alto y con una gorra verde?

Ella no reaccionó a su pregunta, la miró fijamente, como si estuviera congelada.

-¿H-Hola...?-Preguntó ese "alguien". Era una niña de trenzas, con un chaleco rosa como su cabello. Aún sostenía el vestido de la princesa, haciendo que esta reaccione y se balanceara encima para abrazara casi sin dejarla respirar.

-¡Qué linda~!- Exclamó la castaña con una voz adorable.- ¿Perdiste a tu papi?- le preguntó emocionadamente mientras se agitaba a los lados sin quitarle los brazos de encima a la trenzada.

-N-No es mi padre...- Murmuró inocentemente, haciendo que la chica la abrazara más fuerte.

-¿Tu hermano?

-N-No...

-¡Tu tío!

Antes de que pudiera contestar, alguien se acercó a donde estaban ambas chicas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Podríamos ir a la derecha... ¡No! Mejor a la izquierda- Aconsejaba la pelirosa con ansiedad. Detrás de ella estaba Luigi.

-Ahora que lo pienso...-Murmuró él; Paró de caminar y puso su mano en su barbilla, en signo de pensar. Toadette volteó a verlo.-...No le dijimos a Toad que venías conmigo...- La pequeña no le contesto con su típico entusiasmo, sólo se dio media vuelta y avanzó al camino que le parecía correcto, a la izquierda.

Quizá fue su imaginación, pero él creyó haber escuchado un corto "A él no le importa".

¿Lo dijo o no lo dijo? Se perdió en sus pensamientos, al igual que perdió de vista a su compañera. No se fijó que camino tomó, por lo cuál, como la mayoría lo haría, se fue a la derecha.

"A quién le importa..." Dicha frase rondaba por la mente del castaño. "¿Será que Toadette no se lleva bien con su hermano?" pensaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Así que usted es la tal Daisy?- Preguntó Toadette en voz baja.

-Si, la hermosa y muy linda princesa de Sarasaland, un gusto pequeña- Susurró Daisy con el mayor orgullo posible.- ...Espera, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Vives en el reino?.

La niña sacó una pequeña risita- No, soy Toadette, del Reino Champiñón, vine a rescatarla con un amigo.

-Cierren la boca, idiotas.- Exclamó un guardia del Castillo de Kamek que conducía una clase de carruaje.

-¡Tú cierra la boca, idiota maleducado!- Gritó la princesa mientras golpeaba las paredes del carro en donde las tenían encerradas para llevarlas a donde el Hechicero.

-Ya veo porque te comparan tanto con la dulce princesa Peach- Respondió aquél hombre con una carcajada.

-¿Sí? Por que yo no veo porque tratas de enfurecer con una chica que no es de tu sucio y triste nivel.

-Es verdad, tu clase de nivel es bajo cero en idiotez y pena- Soltó otra carcajada aún más fuerte.

Y así siguieron peleando ambos, dejando un momento de incomodidad para la niña. Se tapó los oídos y los ignoró.  
-Señor Luigi, si logra escuchar mis ondas sonoras... quite me de este aprieto- Pidió en voz baja.

Miro a la princesa disimuladamente, y pensó por un momento en que quizás... no sea el destino que esa muchacha ame a Luigi como él piensa.

* * *

**Holas Wolas Lectores de la... ñoña(?) (~._.)~  
****Me ausenté, lo sé, pero durante ese tiempo, he escrito unos capítulos más que iré subiendo de a poco! **

**Pasando a la parte del capítulo... ¿Pensaron que ahora se encontrarían y terminaría la historia así como si nada? Pfff, ¡patrañas! La historia aun sigue, mis queridos lectores...**

**Espero que os haya gustado este cap. y blablabla... eso. ^-^**

**Hasta Luego~**

**P.D: Gracias por todos los reviews que han dejado, en serio, leerlos me alegran un poco los malos días que estoy pasando... -corazóngay(?-**


	6. Encerradas

-¡Toadette, responde, por favor!- Gritaba el fontanero casi alterado-¿Dónde puede estar esa niña?- Se decía a sí mismo.

¿Dónde estaba ella?

¿Dónde podría estar?

-Toadette~ dónde estás~? Si te sucede algo me van a matar~- Decía con un tono alegre. Claro, Alegremente sarcástico.

De repente escuchó unas pisadas y como todo experto en situaciones así, se quedó quieto un momento.

-¿Q-Quién está ahí?- Preguntó mientras recogía unas cuantas piedras del suelo para lanzarcelas a quien estuviese ahí.

Otra vez se escuchó las pisadas. Conociendo a Luigi, muchos ya sabrán como reaccionó... Para ser más claros, gritó como una niña y empezó a lanzar todas las piedras que podía.

Pero se quedó sorprendido, sintió que le sujetaban los brazos por detrás y no pudo moverse.

-¿Qué diablos están-...?

...

Lo último que sintió fue un golpe en su cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bajen, rápido.- Les ordenó el guardia a las atrapadas.

Al bajar, les ataron las manos y las cargaron hacia el castillo de Kamek.

-Sabes... esto... ¿Toadette, cierto?- Dijo repentinamente la princesa.

-Sí, ¿Qué cosa, princesa?

-Hay que sacar el lado bueno de esto...

-¿Cuál se supone que es?

-No sé... creo que sería el que nos lleven cargadas, quizá.

-Hagan silencio-Interrumpió el mismo guardia con el que Daisy había tenido su "pequeña" discusión. Ésta le remedo y trató de golpearle, pero no podía mover sus manos.

Al entrar al castillo, ambas quedaron atónitas... ¡Todo era tan oscuro! ¡Con sólo verlo daba la impresión de ser el castillo de alguien malvado, bueno, esa impresión es la que tiene que dar, ¿No?

-Este lugar es tan...- Dijo Daisy atónita.

-Horrendo, horrible, horroroso...- Murmuró con miedo la pequeña trenzada.

-¡Genial!- Gritó con alegría la castaña- ¡Mira este lugar! ¡Sólo míralo! ¡Es hermoso! ¡Yo quiero un castillo así!

-¿Podrías ponerle una cinta en la boca?- Le preguntó el guardia a su compañero.

-Oye amigo, mi boca es muy delicada como para cubrirla con cintas, ¿De acuerdo?- Interrumpió sin más.

-Además de Gritona, caprichosa.

-¡Ya vas a ver cuando le diga a todos los guardias del reino! ¡Vas a ser pescado frito!- Respondió furiosa.

-Pronto ya no será tu reino- Los guardias que cargaban a ambas soltaron unas horribles risas.

-¿Cómo que no será mi reino? ¡Es MI reino, no sé a que te refieres con que ya no lo será!

Ambos rieron más fuerte todavía al ver que la chica no entendía a lo que se refería.-Gritona, caprichosa y lenta. Te ayuda mucho ser linda ¿verdad, princesa?

Y así pasó el rato, discutiendo miserablemente, y... de nuevo, la incomodidad se apoderó de Toadette, pero ella sólo lo tomó como un casual... déjà vu.

...

A ambas las llevaron al sótano del castillo, que parecía más una cárcel; la habitación era muy estrecha y solitaria.

-Déjenlas aquí, ustedes vayan a avisarle a Kamek que se adelantará lo planeado.- Ordenó un Goomba que se hacía cargo de vigilar el lugar en donde se dejaría encerradas a las raptadas.

-¿Plan? ¿Qué plan? ¡Exijo que me digan de que plan hablan!- Exclamaba Daisy completamente enfurecida.

Las encerraron sin si quiera contestarles. Estaban alteradas, ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora? Cada una asustada por una cosa diferente; Toadette por alejarse de Luigi, imaginar su reacción al ver que no está cerca de él le causaba pánico, y Daisy por estar tan cerca de salir de esa pesadilla con Kamek y que la hayan encerrado de nuevo.

Amabas cayeron rendidas al suelo y quedaron en silencio.

-Y Dime... Toadette...- Rompió el ambiente la princesa. Se sentó al lado de la niña y le miro levantando una ceja-¿Quién les mandó a rescatarme? ¿Y por qué una niña pequeña como tú se mete en ésto? ¿Acaso tu amiguito no puede venir solo?

Toadette la miró.-Bueno, él no sabía el camino y por eso vine con él.

-Vaya excusa más ingeniosa...- Bufó con enojó y miró fijamente el suelo.-No me sorprendería toparme con él y que éste necesite a alguien para hablar, ya que por lo visto, no puede hacer las cosas solo.-La de al lado la quedó mirando un momento.

-Quién sabe... yo no conozco mucho de él, pero aún así lo veo como... un hermano mayor.- respondió con un poco de melancolía.

-¿Eres hija única?

Toadette quedó en silencio... ¿Hija única? Ella no lo era, pero muchas veces se sentía así, Toad no la acompañaba mucho y las únicas veces que lo veía era cuando este iba a ver personalmente al Maestro Kinopio, ya que ella solía estar siempre con el anciano.

-No...- Murmuró con la voz rota, como si fuera a llorar. La castaña se dio cuenta de eso, y entró en pánico; ella casi nunca ve a nadie llorar, y cuando lo hace, no sabe como calmarlo.

-¡Perdón, disculpa, lo siento!- Trataba de consolarla lo mejor que podía, aun que no lo lograba- Yo... yo quise preguntar otra cosa! Yo pregunté sí... este... sí eras... no, sí tienes... ¡Sí tienes sillas rústicas! ¡Ajá, eso! ¿Tienes una? Son lindas, ¿Verdad?

Aun que no la pudo consolar, le pudo sacar una sonrisa con su idiotez, Algo es algo, ¿no?

* * *

**Hey a yust met yu an dis is creisi but hir mai namber, so col mi meibi .n.**

**¿Cómo están, mis queridos lectores? ¿Han tenido unos lindos días? Espero que sí.**

**Toadette me da pena ;-; le había puesto más color al capítulo, pero mi mamá quitó el internet y cuando guardé el capítulo me decía: "No se ha podido establecer la conexión con internet" y yo ahí como :FUUUUUU: !**  
**Y así, niños, Nya-chan hizo un capítulo tan feín que los hipopótamos casi se extinguen. ****Fin.**

**Hasta Luego~**


	7. Pauline

De a poco abrió los ojos y sintió un fuerte de dolor de cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba nuestro fontanero? Se levantó y se sacudió los pantalones. Estaba en una espacie de... ¿Habitación? Que extraño, él juraba que hace un momento estaba buscando a su compañera en el bosque. Además de que no veía nada, las luces estaban apagadas, era de noche y apenas lograba ver algunos muebles a su alrededor.

-¿H-Hola?- Tartamudeó nervioso. Tenía miedo; ¿Y sí era Kamek? ¡Dios! Se iba a morir al instante. De pronto apareció algo blanco de las sombra, levitaba, era como un chocolate blanco volador. Se acercaba hacía a él con tal rapidez que lo único que podía hacer era retroceder lo más rápido que podía hasta donde quede la pared.

-P-Podemos conversar, fantasmito, conversemos, ¿sí?- Su voz temblaba tanto, el miedo le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Este no le hizo caso, se acerco más todavía, pero lento, para ver su sufrimiento.- ¡Ok, no conversemos! ¡No conversemos!- Gritó con el mayor miedo posible, su corazón latía a miles, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y movió sus brazos a todas direcciones para apartar a ese bicho.

Por un momento creyó que lo mataría, o que se apoderaría de su cuerpo o algo así, pero cuando abrió sus ojos, vio a dicho fantasma apartado lejos de él, estaba avergonzado, con su cara tapada y algo sonrojado.

-Veo que ya te despertaste~...- Sonó a cantos una voz. Era algo seductora, con un toque de ternura.

-¿E-Eh?

Una muchacha de cabello café y vestido rojo se acercó a él, el fantasma se ocultó detrás de ella.

-Y veo que ya conociste a Boo...- Sonrió con un toque de... maldad.-¿No te acuerdas de mi...?

-Ehh... ¿de ti...?- Se rascó detrás de la oreja.- Ehh... sí, sí...

La chica gruñó de enfado y se acercó a él... muy cerca por así decirlo.

-Te pareces tanto a tu hermano...-Ganó sus labios cerca de su oreja.-...ambos son tan tontos.- le susurró.-Sé a quien buscas, querido... yo te puedo ayudar.

-¿L-La conoces?- Preguntó Luigi con una sonrisa llena de alegría. Se alejó un poco de ella y le tomó de los hombros.- ¿Viste donde se fue? Me preocupa que algo pueda pasarle y... espera un momento ¿Conoces a Mario?

El castaño estaba confundido, ¿Cómo era que ella lo conocía?

-Quizás... Pero, ¿Tú no me conoces?- Preguntó la elegante muchacha sin dejar su sonrisa de malas espinas aún lado.

-¿Tú me conoces a mi? Espera, espera, espera... ¿Cómo que me conoces a mi? ¿Cómo sabes de mi hermano? ¿Por qué no sé quien eres tu? ¿Por qué tu sa-...?

La chica le tapó la boca sin dejarle terminar sus preguntas.

-Entonces en verdad no te acuerdas de mi.- Luigi asintió con la cabeza.- Agh... que olvidadizo, querido. Soy Pauline, ¿No recuerdas, tontuelo?- Dijo con una voz seductora, acercándose poco a poco a los labios de nuestro bigotón.

Pauline. Pauline, Pauline, Pauline, Pauline... por más que repitiera ese nombre en su cabeza, no lograba recordar nada sobre esa chica.

-Ehh... Sí, Pauline, tú eras... ella, como no olvidarme- Respondió con sarcasmo, no tenía idea de quien era ella y tampoco de como ella sabía de él.

La chica le acarició la mejilla haciendo que éste se ruborizara. Era coqueta, se notaba a distancia.-¿Él no te contó de mi?

-¿Él? ¿Te refieres a Mario?

-Pues claro... él me dejó por esa quita-novios.

-¿Quita-novios? ¿Hablas de la princesa Peach?- Preguntó confundido. Además de nervioso por tan cerca que se encontraba la muchacha.-Ella no es ninguna quita novios.

-Eso es lo que tu crees, cariño~- Alejó su mano de la cara del fontanero.- Él prefirió a esa rubia tonta que a mi, eso me puso muy triste... pero... tu no eres como él, ¿no es así?

-S-Sí soy como él así que... mejor es irme- tartamudeó Luigi con una risa nerviosa. Él sabía que esa chica le estaba ligando... y eso lo hacía sentir un poco incómodo.

Se dirigió a la puerta sin si quiera mirar atrás. Aún no entendía como no la recordaba, o como llegó a ese lugar con ella ahí. Pero más le importaba encontrar a Toadette.

El fantasma apuntó al fontanero, quién se iba ya del lugar, pero Pauline no trató de detenerlo. Recogió una corona entre las sombras y fue a acariciar la cabecita de Boo.

-Déjalo...-Miró a la ventana, sonriendo- Así será más divertido.

A poco podía distinguir una gorra color verde que se alejaba lentamente entre la oscura noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran aproximadamente las 1 de la mañana. La pequeña Toadette dormía profundamente al lado de Daisy, quien tenía insomnio.

Hasta el momento, la princesa estaba más preocupada de la niña que de ella misma. No entendía como podían meter en esto a una niña inocente que no tiene nada que ver entre Kamek y ella, eso era realmente injusto...

Se levantó silenciosamente y se apoyó contra una puerta de rejas que daba salida y entrada a la habitación donde estaban ambas. Miro a su derecha e hizo un gesto tratando de llamar a un Goomba que cuidaba el sótano del castillo.

No pasó nada. O la ignoraba, o no la captaba.

-Pss... oye...-Susurraba lo más alto que podía.-Pss... enano, oye!

"Enano", creo que esa palabra no le agradó mucho a Goomba. Caminó hacia ella con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Qué quiere.- Dijo con voz seca. La chica no pudo aguantar su risa y se tapó la boca. Cuando se calmó, miró de reojo a quien tenía en frente y habló:

-Quiero que sepas, e-na-no o chiquitito o pequeñín, como tu quieras, que sea lo que sea que trame Kamek no lo logrará. Mi héroe ya viene a rescatarme y le va a dar una paliza de las buenas... Al menos esa es mi suposición.- Aseguró con orgullo.

-Esperaremos la llegada con entusiasmo.- Respondió con sarcasmo, a lo que ella respondió con un puchero.

Se dio vuelta y volvió a donde estaba Toadette. Se sentó arrodillada frente a ella para observarla con cautela, ¡Era tan tierna cuándo dormía!

Duró unos minutos viéndola fijamente. Toadette... Ella era parte del Reino Champiñón, donde la tranquilidad abundaba hasta que su querida princesa era raptada sucesivamente por un koopa malo escupe-fuego raptador de Princesas Peachs. Según los rumores que había escuchado ella, La princesa Peach era "¡la persona más amable, adorable, generosa, simpática y _perfecta _del mundo!" Quizás sea envidia o cualquier otra cosa, pero no creía que realmente fuese así. Su padre, quien no le agradaba mucho a Daisy, siempre la comparaba con ella. A veces se preguntaba a sí misma ¿Qué tiene que ver una con otra? No se sabe; cosas de la realeza, quizá.

A todo eso, ni si quiera sabía el nombre de su "héroe". No sabía nada de él, "¿Cómo es? Quizá sea un caballero rubio y atractivo... eso no estaría mal. Un nombre como "Leonardo" suena varonil. ¡Qué venga y destruya a Kamek con espada en mano! eso sí sería genial." pensaba.

* * *

**¿¡QUÉ TAL LADYS!? lml  
Okno, mucho _Xoda_ se me sube a la cabeza...**

**Hola mis niños, ¿Cómo se han portado?(?  
**

**¿Qué hace Pauline aquí? Se preguntarán.**

**¿Por qué me tardo en subir un nuevo capítulo? Se preguntarán también.**

**Pues...** **ESAS SON CURIOSIDADES DE LA VIDA****(?)**

**Sin más que decir-agregando también un "Gracias" por los muy caguais reviews que han dejado- me despido.**

**Hasta Luego~ **


	8. Por favor

Ahí estaba. Tirado en el suelo. Profundamente dormido con la gorra en la cara...

O al menos eso quería creer.

Su estómago rujía a cada minuto y sus esperanzas de seguir con su aventura se acababan.

-Tengo hambre.-Aclaró secamente. Quitó la gorra de su cara y se la acomodó.

"Me hubiera quedado a comer en la casa de esa chica" Pensaba mientras ignoraba los sonidos de su estómago. Cuando de pronto pensó en ese fantasma ¡Dios! daba miedo. Se retractó y miró alrededor si es que había algún fruto que comer.

Miró una manzana tan roja como la de blanca nieves. Le recordaba a la chica de la noche anterior. Ella llevaba un vestido rojo ¿no?

…

Se dio golpecitos de la cabeza.-Deja de pensar en ella, Luigi- Se dijo a sí mismo.

Pero era inevitable. Esa chica era tan misteriosa para él. Sentía que la recordaba, pero no hallaba de quien se trataba.

Dijo algo sobre su hermano, ¿no? Y algo sobre la princesa, también.

No es como si tuviera el interés en saber quién era esa chica, o porque sabía tanto de Mario y la princesa Peach. Él solo le interesaba salvar a su compañera y a la princesa Daisy, para entregarle su corona y así poder… poder… entregar su… su corona y…

Revisó detenidamente cada uno de sus bolsillos, ¿La corona? ¿Dónde estaba? ¡No puede ser que la haya dejado en el camino o algo! Pensó en donde podría estar pero, con la alteración de su mente, apenas sabía que estaba buscando.

-Creo que metí la pata…- Murmuró nervioso.

Corrió en círculos, chocando con cada árbol que encontrase a su paso. Al volver donde empezó a buscar se dio cuenta de que el sol ya se estaba ocultando. ¿Tanto descansó?

"No es como si la corona fuera gran cosa" pensó. Retomó en donde se había quedado y siguió rumbo al castillo de Kamek.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y entonces, llegamos a lo máaas alto de la torre! Pero como usted no estaba, pensamos que estaba escondida y cuando Luigi entró, sonaron alarmas ruidosas y saltamos por una ventana, yo pensé que moriríamos, pero caímos sanos y salvos.- Dijo Toadette, seguido de una risa adorable.

Daisy y Toadette estaban aún en la habitación en que las habían encerrado. La peli rosa le contó cada detalle de su aventura con el fontanero. De como él había ido donde el maestro Kinopio a buscar información para ir en rescate de su princesa, hasta cuando se separaron.

Durante el poco tiempo que habían pasado, se sentía una conexión de amistad entre las dos chicas.

-Luigi es un nombre divertido-Opinó Daisy. Debía admitir que no era el nombre que tenía en mente, pero también era uno que le llamaba la atención.-Me pregunto sí a él le gustará su nombre.

-¿A usted le gusta, princesa?-Preguntó Toadette.

-B-Bueno, suena lindo… digamos que sí- Dijo con un poco de rubor en las mejillas, no tardó en darse cuenta que su amiga estaba tratando de disimular su risa. Trató de cambiar el tema.

-No es tan necesario que me hables por "usted", preferiría que solo me dijeras Daisy.-Cambió el tema.-Me hace sentir como a una anciana, puede que hasta llegue a decirle a todos "hijo" o "hija".

Ambas se rieron por ese comentario. Cuando se calmaron, Toadette se acercó a Daisy y la abrazó. Esta no esperaba esa acción, pero le devolvió el abrazo con cariño.

-Me siento como una princesa- Murmuró la niña con legible sonrisa en cara.

-Tú _eres_ una princesa, pequeña.- Contestó Daisy. Le acarició la cabeza y ambas siguieron hablando.

Pronto se oyó como las rejas de la habitación se abrían. Un grupo Koopas entró sin más, acorralando a ambas chicas.

Por debajo de ellos pasó un Goomba. Se ganó frente a la princesa, con una cara de triunfo burlándose de la expresión de ellas.

-Señores, que lo planeado se realice- Habló en voz alta, retirándose del lugar.

-¿D-De que hablan?- Preguntó Daisy confundida.

-Llévense a la rosadita, rápido- Ordenó el líder de los guardias que se amontonaron en la habitación. La princesa abrazó fuertemente a Toadette para que no le hicieran daño.

- ¡Aléjense, ahora!- Exclamó nerviosa. Los que las rodeaban trataban de separarlas, pero Daisy se agarró con más fuerza en Toadette, causando dolor en el torso de la niña, quien se mordía los labios para sostener los quejidos.

-¡Ni crean que se la llevarán!- Gritaba alarmada la castaña mientras pateaba y se movía para que esos koopas no las separaran. Ya no sentía sus brazos, era como sí en cualquier momento se fuese a romper en pedazos.

Tomaron los brazos de Toadette y la tiraron fuera de la habitación bruscamente. La princesa estaba entrando en pánico, tenía miedo que le hicieran algo.

Trató de detenerlos, detener ese mal presentimiento que invadía su mente. Gritando entre sollozos, rogando que se detengan, cerraron la puerta, llevándose con ellos a Toadette…

¿Qué es este líquido que derraman sus ojos?

Se tapó las lágrimas con sus manos. Apenas podía sentir sus brazos, su mente estaba en blanco. No sabía que hacer… Después se dio cuenta: Esto había pasado tan rápido… es como si ayer solamente hubiera salido a pasear por su reino, donde todos los ciudadanos la saludaban. Todo tan bonito, tan alegre… tan normal. Y ahora la única persona en quien confió a la primera se la llevaron. Hay que ser realistas, era más que seguro que le harían daño, pero ¿Por qué a esa niña? ¿Por qué no a ella? Si se supone que es ella la que debería sufrir en esta historia.

Sin contar que el supuesto héroe que debía ir a rescatarla nunca apareció.

El destruir a Kamek y volver a su reino… Todo era una farsa, una ilusión. Por fin se había dado cuenta que ya no tendría un futuro del cual disfrutar.

-Por favor, basta...-Su voz se hacía cada vez más débil. Podía sentir como le picaban los ojos por el llanto- Por favor…

Se oyeron aplausos blandos atrás de Daisy. Como si lo de recién fuera una obra de teatro, Kamek aplaudía con encanto apoyado en la pared.

-Me sorprende.- Comentó con una risa- Me pregunto que otro drama hará después.

Ella se secó las lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo, ella odiaba que alguien la viera llorar, tenía demasiado orgullo como para "arruinar" su imagen con una simple lágrima.

-Y tú qué.- Dijo la princesa tratando de forzar una voz firme.

-No lo sé, dígame usted.

Si pudiera se rendiría a sus pies. Pero no. No podía.

-¿Decir qué? Tú empezaste todo esto. Tú deberías dar las explicaciones.

No. No podía rendirse aún.

-¿Por qué tan molesta? ¿Acaso hice algo malo?- Preguntó Kamek sarcásticamente.

-No, claro que no.- Daisy le siguió el juego con enojo.

Sentía como si se acercara, ¿Y si le hacía daño? La mente de la chica no reaccionó correctamente y trató de correr hacía la salida de la habitación, sabiendo que estaba cerrada con pestillo, pero Kamek le agarró el brazo fuertemente.

_"¿Y ahora?"_ Pensó Daisy.

-Suéltame, ¿quieres?- Su cara mostraba enojo, pero sus ojos decían preocupación.- No tengo tiempo para estúpidos, debo irme.

-¿Sabe? Me gustaría toda la fortuna de su reino- Soltó el brazo de Daisy, ignorando lo que había dicho recién.- Para eso, necesito que nos casemos, para así volverme el rey de Sarasaland y-…

-¿Casarme? ¿Contigo? No me hagas reír, por favor- Interrumpió incómoda.

Kamek soltó una sonrisa. Agitando su cetro, hizo aparecer un largo vestido blanco.

-¿Acaso no es bonito?- Preguntó. Se lo entregó a Daisy y dio paso firma hacia la salida.

-Es por su bien y el de esa niña. Y claro, también el mio.- Dijo antes de dejar sola a la princesa

Ella quedó parada con el vestido entre los brazos algo confundida. Tomó los hombros de la prenda y lo miró fijamente. Era blanco como la nieve, con pequeñas flores amarillas adornando la parte baja del vestido y sobraba un velo que supuestamente tendría que ir en la cabeza.

Quedó pensando un momento… ¿Casarse? Sí quería que no le hiciesen daño a nadie tendría que casarse... ¿Enserio estaba dispuesta a casarse? Bueno, de todos modos… igual lo iba a hacer tarde o temprano pero… ¿Con Kamek?

_¿Casarse?_

Su cara se tornó roja. Negó con la cabeza y se tapó con el vestido. Se iba a casar con alguien que ni amaba, eso no era justo.

Cayó rendida al suelo, imaginando que será de ella y su reino en un futuro próximo. Ya no le quedaba esperanza… Este sería el final.

…

-_Por favor…_

* * *

**Muy Buenas, mis queridos lectores, aquí Nya-chan comentando…(?)**

**Les cuento *^* Estos días hubo un carnaval de invierno en mi ciudad, y bueno… ¡Hubo un carro de Super Mario Bros.! Fue genial como había tanta gente vestida de TODOS los personajes del juego ¡Hasta había gente vestida de las nubes esas! Y… y había un Luigi ahí… Y una Daisy… y una Toadette y un Kamek súper sexy y… y fue hermoso *Se tapa la cara para no llorar de alegría*(?) Juro que eso ha sido una de las cosas más hermosas que he visto en mi corta vida TTwTT.**

**Pasando al cap… Me siento mal. No guta hacer sentir mal a Daisy, no guta u.u **

**Hasta Luego~.**


End file.
